masters_of_sexfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
The third season of Masters of Sex began airing in the United States on July 12, 2015. The series is the television adaptation of Thomas Maier's biography Masters of Sex: The Life and Times of William Masters and Virginia Johnson, the Couple Who Taught America How to Love. It stars Michael Sheen as Dr. William Masters and Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson. The third season takes place between 1965 and 1968. Plot In 1965, on a Summer family vacation, Bill and Libby meet Virginia at a lake house. Bill is excited to have a draft of his book with him. Virginia learns that her son is going to be enlisting in the military. Furious, she goes to George (who has custody of the kids), but he reveals that he's scared too. Out of sadness, the two have sex. Three months later, Bill and Virginia have their first press conference for their soon-to-be-released book Human Sexual Response. The book receives positive reviews from critics. However, later that day, Bill learns that Virginia is pregnant and the baby is George's. Bill requests that Virginia take the next few months off since "a pregnant unwed woman can't be the standard bearer of sexual enlightenment." Also so the press wouldn't think that baby is Bill's. After a few mis-steps with a new co-worker, Bill needs Virginia back and goes to George, trying to convince them to get married to legitimatize the child. They do get married and the baby is born as Bill is excited of his own baby, Human Sexual Response, having just been released. Two months later, Bill and Virginia resume sexual contact. The book receives positive reviews from critics but mixed reviews from the public. The book also creates much controversy in the religious community, with many religious groups protesting Bill and Virginia's offices. With the clinic in need of money, Bill begins soliciting Human Sexual Response to colleges, hoping they might pick it up as a textbook. Along the way, Bill hires Barton. Also, Virginia begins looking for investors. While Virginia wants Hugh Hefner as an investor, Bill settles on Dan Logan, a perfume magnate. Bill and Virginia begin working with Dan Logan, who is trying to capture the smell of sex. Virginia and Dan become very close, to Bill's dismay. One of Jane's friends from a theater class has sexual dysfunction, and Bill, who can relate after his own impotency, wants to start a surrogacy program, using single women to help single men who are in need of help. Since this will be mistaken as prostitution, the volunteers will not be paid. Virginia is weary of this work, considering the surrogates have no idea who each other are. Bill and Nora, a surrogate who has connections to him, connect. Bill, desperate to reconnect with Virginia, shuts down his surrogacy program. Meanwhile, Libby bonds with her next door neighbor, Joy. After Joy has an aneurysm, her husband Paul is left to take care of her, even though she can barely speak or move. Joy later dies. Libby and Paul begin connecting, and Paul admits he has feelings for her. After their relationship becomes intimate, Paul proposes to Libby. Libby later realizes that the relationship will never work because she wants to keep her family in tact, so she calls off the engagement. Bill and Virginia go to New York to meet with Little Brown & Co. to discuss the publication of their next book, Human Sexual Inadequacy. The meeting is a disaster as Bill promises to include parts of the surrogacy work. At a dinner designed to win Virginia back, Dan and Bill square off and Virginia storms out. Dan later tells Virginia that he left his wife. Virginia is planning on taking some time off to clear her head, but Libby informs her that Bill is being investigated for child molestation, in what really is a misunderstanding. Nora, meanwhile, needs to pay rent and Bill agrees to pay her. What he doesn't know is that she is recording this and has been working with one of the religious groups who hate the message of the book. Bill and Virginia are arrested for prostitution, since Bill paid Nora. Dan bails out Virginia and later proposes to her. Libby talks with Bill and Bill finally confesses that he's been having an affair for ten years. Libby says she knows about this and the two fight, with Libby leaving Bill in jail. Bill calls Barton to be bailed out of jail. Virginia arrives at the jailhouse to tell Bill that she is leaving St. Louis and moving to Las Vegas with Dan. Bill finally tells Virginia he loves her. Nonetheless, Virginia continues with her plans. Bill rushes to the airport, but, plagued by flashbacks from his father telling him to "stay down", Bill decides to stop fighting as Virginia gets on the plane with Dan. Episodes Cast Stars *Michael Sheen as Dr. William Masters *Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson *Caitlin Fitzgerald as Libby Masters *Annaleigh Ashford as Betty DiMello Recurring *Josh Charles as Daniel Logan *Kevin Christy as Lester Linden *Ben Koldyke as Paul Edley *Jaeden Lieberher as Johnny Masters *Isabelle Fuhrman as Tessa Johnson, Virginia's daughter *Beau Bridges as Barton Scully *Colin Woodell as Ronald Sturgis *Helene Yorke as Jane Martin *Emily Kinney as Nora Everett *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Jenny Masters *Rob Benedict as Jonathan Laurents *Kevin Fonteyne as Matt *Susan May Pratt as Joy Edley *Michael O'Keefe as Harry Eshelman *Teddy Sears as Dr. Austin Langham *Sarah Silverman as Helen Schiff *Garrett M. Brown as Chancellor Doug Fitzhugh *Dennis Cockrum as Francis Masters *Tate Donovan as Graham Pennington *Julie Ann Emery as Jo *Frances Fisher as Edna Eshelman *Eve Gordon as Judith *Danny Jacobs as Bob Drag *Allison Janney as Margaret Scully, Barton's wife *Mather Zickel as George Johnson, Virginia's ex-husband *Jack Laufer as Herb Spleeb *Noah Robbins as Henry Johnson, Virginia's son Guest *Maggie Grace as Dr. Christine Wesh *Judy Greer as Alice Logan *Eric Lange as David Buckland *Necar Zadegan as Queen of Iran *Waleed Zuaiter as Mohammad, Shah of Iran Cameo * Gallery